


FLIRTATIOUS MOMENT BY THE LAKE

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes are having some flirtatious and passionate moments just two days before their wedding day.





	FLIRTATIOUS MOMENT BY THE LAKE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one, because to be honest those are that kind of scenes that I was hoping to see between Charles and Elsie in season six, instead of some funny quarrels about cooking...But unfortunately Julian Fellowes messed it up, so it is up to us-Chelsie die hard fans to correct his oversights. This story takes place two days before their wedding and involves few tender and intimate moments between them which I absolutely adored and was addicted to...Hope you will enjoy it. This is my first Chelsie story here so forgive all my eventual mistakes-also the language ones. English is not my first language.

It was late afternoon when Carson finally got a chance to sit down in his pantry and rest for a while. These last three days were so exhausting, as Downton was full of guests again, who were visiting the Crawley's due to their 35th wedding anniversary this weekend. He and the servants and of course Mrs Hughes, were not able to rest for a moment and they worked like crazy from dawn till dusk. Now finally the last guests were gone, which gave him a chance to relax.  
He sat down comfortably in his chair and closed his eyes for a while, comforted with the usual noises coming from the kitchen where Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore and Daisy were talking about the details of his wedding to Mrs Hughes, which was suppose to take place in two days from now.  
When his eyes closed, he drifted away immediately, being on the edge of a dream and reality, one picture appeared in his mind-the same picture that was with him for so many years, but now it was finally getting real- Mrs Hughes. Elsie. His love. His dream. His life. Ever since he understood that he loved her, more than he ever loved anyone else, all his thoughts and all his dreams were filled with her. He dreamed about her smile, about her blue eyes which turned dark blue and got narrow when she was getting angry (which he also loved about her), he heard her beautiful voice with the Scottish accent, which always drove him wild-he could hear her talking all day, he dreamed about their late-night talks in his pantry, when all the rest of the staff was tucked away in their beds-the moments of the day that he loved the most, because those were the only moments when he could have her just for himself, without any interruptions from other people, as it often happened during their busy days....  
Elsie...his Elsie...he couldn't tell how long he was in love with her-maybe it was from the beginning when she first came to the house as a young maid, maybe it happened later, but he knew that she is the love of his life, he understood that when he noticed how happy he is when he sees her first thing in the morning with her radiant smile saying: “Good morning Mr Carson. How are you today?”, when he was always looking for her company during the day-under the pretext of discussing something important, he knew that he was waiting anxiously for their quiet evening talks with the glass of Sherry and he certainly was sure what he felt when he was going to sleep in his room and the only thing he could think about was that he wanted her with him there, because he thought that every minute without her was wasted.  
When all those things became clear to him, he knew that he must act-that he has to marry her because if he doesn't his life will be sad and unfulfilling and it will be unbearable to still work with her, side by side, without letting her know how he really feels. And so it lead to the next propositions- first that they should buy a house together (which didn't work out the way he planned), and second- to marry her, to which she agreed and made him the happiest man in the world. Of course along the way there were some ambiguities about the nature of their relationship after the wedding, which they had to discuss trough the mediation of Mrs Patmore, but it was all clear now and he had a sweet vision in his head that in two days from now, Elsie- beautiful, ideal Elsie will finally be his, all his. Just a thought of that had him very anxious and made it hard for him focusing on his usual duties, as all the time he could just think of her as his wife in a true meaning of being a wife.They will share a life together and a bed together and that is something what has fired up strong emotions inside him. Not only did he loved her for years, but he also wanted her desperately. Often during the lonely, cold nights in his bed he was imagining her to be there with him- so close, as closely as two people can be, for the time that remained to them on earth, hugging and kissing each other and giving each other as much love as they possibly can. Sometimes he imagined other things too...More sensual and intense things that almost drove him mad and now he knew that this is all possible, that his long-standing desires will finally come true. Him and Elsie. Elsie and him. All for each other...Only...  
“Mr Carson are you here?” He suddenly came back to reality when he heard the beloved voice of his future wife. “Yes Mrs Hughes, I'm here”. She entered his pantry, looking at him with that half-mysterious smile that he adored so much. “ I was wondering where you have been hiding, you've disappeared so suddenly”.  
“I just wanted to rest for few minutes after all this confusion that we had here for the last few days”.  
“I see...So you are tired then? Because I was kind of hoping that we can take a walk to the lake together. I think that it will help us both to get rid of the tension that we were living in these days, but if you are too tired Mr Carson then we can..”  
“I'm not that tired Mrs Hughes and I'll be more than happy to walk with you to the lake. Shall we?”-he asked offering her his arm to support her”  
They got off the building and slowly moved towards the lake, walking arm to arm, closely together without the need of talking. The evening was quite lovely and the sun was getting ready to set. Each of them were submerged on their own thoughts but at the same time they were so were happy to be together alone, which was not something that happened very often.  
“Are you contented with the last few days Mr Carson? That once again you've managed to fulfill all your duties without the smallest mistake?”-Mrs Hughes asked, finally deciding to break the silence between them when they got to the bench situated by the lake nearby the house, but far enough not to be seen by anyone from Downton.  
“Indeed Mrs Hughes, I'm as pleased as I can be, as a butler who done everything in it's proper order” he answered with a pale trace of a smile, but that smile has swiftly got a little wider as soon as he lay his eyes on her. She was sitting there, opposite to him looking more beautiful than ever in the light of the setting sun.  
“Did you also have time to think about something else? About other important event that is near?”she asked looking down, like she was suddenly feeling a little shy...  
”And what other important event might I thought about Mrs Hughes? Give me a clue-remember that I'm an old men who tends to forget stuff sometimes”-he said deciding to tease her a little bit...  
”Is that so Mr Carson? In that case have you forgotten that in two days from now our life situation will change a bit?”-she asked rising her eyes up and looking at him seductively  
“Oh you mean that Mrs Hughes...I've managed to gave it a little thought-one or two...I've imagined some stuff”  
“And what kind of stuff will that be Mr Carson? Tell me what exactly were you thinking about?”-she asked moving a lot nearer by him which gave him a delightful shiver along his spine...  
”Well-he answered- I was thinking about our wedding day-how it is going to look, will we be very nervous, will people have good time at our wedding party, and how will we feel moving to our new place”-he said that very calmly but the feeling of her being so close to him made him feel a little dizzy and this feeling was growing...  
”Was that all that you were thinking about? Nothing else?” she asked and he felt that he heard some disappointment in her words..Like it was not the words she wanted to hear...He waited a little while, lingering with an answer, wanting to leave her in a state of light uncertainty, but he couldn't do that for very long...  
“Actually there was something else-one thought that I devoted much more time than any other...” “And what was the thought”?..She asked impatiently, longing for his answer...  
”I shall not leave you in suspense any longer Mrs Hughes” he said with a mischievous smile-”I was thinking about our little journey to Scarborough, especially about the part when we go there to spent our first night alone together as husband and wife”..he said softly, looking at her intensely trying to read out of her face what kind of an impact that words had on her...She blushed and her eyes went down again...  
”I'm sorry Mrs Hughes, Am I making you uncomfortable with those words? Should I stop talking now?”-he asked with an authentic care in his voice.  
“No Mr Carson you are not making me uncomfortable because I was thinking about that too...I had some images in my head...” she stopped, blushing again, looking so sweet and shy that made Carson felt that his blood was boiling...He couldn't take it any longer, wait any more, this little, innocent conversation which ostensibly meant nothing but in fact it meant a lot, convinced him that now is the time when he can let himself touch her. They haven't touched each other ever since the last kiss in his pantry, after the discussion about what direction their married life would lead them and now he felt that if he doesn't have her again near him it will slowly kill him. So he took her hand and pressed it against his lips gently, kissing the fingertips in a caressing way, which cause fire inside her body. She looked up at him, and he saw that in her eyes, that she wanted more, she silently pleaded for more of his touch.  
“In those images of yours Mrs Hughes did I have a courage to kiss you?”-he asked moving more closer to her-they were now really close, so close as it was possible...Looking him straight in the eyes, she nodded willingly, waiting in anticipation for his next move...Without hesitation Carson delicately took her face in his hands and gently but at the same time passionately, put his lips on her and they started to kiss. At the beginning it was a very tender and delicate but as they go on it became more ardent. They were hugging and tasting their own lips, burned with an enormous desire that they felt for each other...When they stopped their eyes were blurred with affection, they were unable to think logical, to think at all. Carson felt like the whole earth was moving which was not something that he felt very often and only one thought crossed his mind-that he doesn't want it to stop, that he wants her so much that it is beyond his control...He slowly moved his lips from hers and started to kiss her face-her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead..”Oh Elsie”-he whispered-”darling, I love you so much, you are so beautiful and you taste so sweet that I'm losing my mind..One more minute and I will forget about manners and about what's right and I will take you here and now and make you mine...”  
“Charles”-she said almost unconscious from the delight that she felt when he kissed her and touched her-”Charles I want you to take me here and now..And you can make me yours whenever you want ...I want this so much..I want you...”  
“Elsie baby I want you too...I desired you for so long and so much as I never desired any other women in my life and I would give anything to have you here and now but we can't..You know that it would not be appropriate. You are a decent woman and I want you to remain one till the moment you'll be my wife.”  
“Oh-she sighed with disappointment”-”if only you weren't that proper” and she looked at him in a way that he felt like a heat is going trough his body all over again so he had no other choice but to kiss her sweet lips again, they sank in their kisses and his lips went down-this time to her lovely, cream neck, caressing her with his tongue and his hot breath...  
”Oh Charles”-she moaned-”please don't stop, darling please, touch me like that.. and kiss me like that”...Carson more than eager did what his love asked him to, but suddenly he stopped realizing that if he will not halt himself now, he-Charles Carson-a man of principles, for the first time in his life will do something indecent and he knew he couldn't do that, even if he wanted this as nothing ever before, he couldn't take the honor of his beloved lady, so he reluctantly moved away saying with a pinch of laughter in his voice: “You sexy Highland witch, you've put a spell on me ever since the day you walked into this house and I had absolutely no chances at all to win, hadn't I?” “Of course Charles Carson”-she answered with blink in her eyes, slowly coming back to reality after a moment of delightful bliss-”you didn't have any chance and even then I already knew that one day you will be mine”...  
“And that day finally and happily arrived my love-my Elsie Hughes and in two days from now you will be mine, whole mine and only mine, just like few moments ago and much, much more than that...We won't have to stop anything then...”  
“I can hardly wait my dearest Charles Carson”-she added with luminous smile which made her beautiful face dazzling. They exchanged one more small kiss and went back towards Downton Abbey, holding hands and dreaming about all those sweet moments that were still ahead of them...


End file.
